My Endless Love
by Bkbedstuy709
Summary: Jacob is still struggling with Bella's and Edward's Marraige, Three year's past and Jacob plan's to move to Daytona Beach Florida for his career, After living there for a year he has a great life of money and cars, but Bella is still missing.
1. Getting Ready

**_Hey this is my 1st story on _**

**_I don't own Twilight or any of it's Character's_**

**_I hope you guy's enjoy it :)_**

My Endless Love

By: Valerie

I sat on the Hood of my Rabbit with my head resting on my forearms against my windshield. Today marked 3 years on the dot on Edward's and Bella's Anniversary and I have to say I was jealous. I kept my distance throughout the years, Bella would send me text messages every now and then but I would hardly reply. It seemed like everyone around me where getting married or was in a relationship. I felt lost as my loneliness overwhelmed me, I closed my eyes and thoughts of Bella filled my head.

"Jacob!" I quickly sat up to see Leah walking my way from the woods.

"Don't tell me you're over here drowning in sorrow" she said as she sat next to me. I rested my feet on my bumpers and relaxed my arms on my knees and looked at her.

"No" I said.

"Jake come 'on your listening to Lionel Richie and Diana Ross" she said as she giggled.

"So, I happen to like this song" I said trying to ignore her.

"Didn't your mom and dad dance this in your house…….before….you know" she said.

"Yup….they did" I said as I kicked opened my sidekick to see if there were any new messages from Bella. Silence grew, and I couldn't wait for her to leave so that I could be alone.

"You know Bella came over today looking for you" she said.

"Really?" I said…..I nearly caught whip lash on how fast I turned my neck.

"No" she said as she laughed historically.

"Oh go fuck yourself" I said.

"I already beat you to it" she said as he continued to laugh. I shook my head and glanced at her.

"You go no more come backs" she teased holding her stomach. I did the first thing that came to mind. I hopped off my hood and got in my car before she could even blink. I then put my car in reverse and pressed on the gas, she slipped off the car landing on her ass.

"What the fuck Jacob" she whined as she rubbed her butt.

"You feel that pain" I asked

"Yeah…..it hurts" she whined.

"Well imagine that pain ten times more……..that's how much of a pain in the ass you are to me" I said as I laughed.

"Oh go to hell" she joked.

"Alright, alright…..hurry up and get in" I said. She limped to the car and got in, all the while still whining of the pain.

"Did you land on a pebble or something" I said as I put my car on drive and began to drive.

"I think so" she said.

"Next time, leave me alone then" I said as I chuckled.

I pulled up to my house, to see Charlie coming out his police car. He already knew about what I was and what her daughter married. She was still trying to convince Edward to transform her but Edward promised Charlie he wouldn't the day of their wedding.

"Hey Jake" he said as I walked up to him.

"Hey Charlie" I said, Just then my father came out the door.

"Hey Charlie, what brings you here" he asked.

"Well, we have been getting some complaints that people have been hearing strange growling noises in the late evening hours." He said as he looked at me studying my reaction.

"Do you know anything of this" asked my father.

"Nope" I lied I knew who it was, Embry and Quil lately have been having a competition on who could scare the most people at night, I think Quil was up by two the last time I checked the score. Now that the Cullen's made peace with the Volturi and Victoria was dead we were bored.

"Well if you hear anything about it, tell me" he said.

"Okay no problem" I lied.

"Bella have been asking about you, something about she haven't seen you in a while" he said.

"Well Jake has been real busy preparing for college" my dad said.

"Oh really, which one you going to" he asked.

"His going to Daytona State College" my dad responded.

"Daytona…….you mean Daytona Beach" he said.

"Yup" I said.

"Why so far?" he asked.

"I need to get away from here and enjoy the sun a little" I said.

"Oh, Bella is going to be heartbroken" he said.

"I don't think so" I said as I walked inside my house. I went to my room and continued to pack underneath my mess I found a picture of Bella and me when Edward left. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember one day in particular, we were driving back from the beach and If You where mine by Marcos Hernandez played on the radio. I reached over and held her in my arms and told her that I dedicated that song to her. She smiled at me; suddenly angle of mine by Monica began to play.

"And this song is dedicated to you" she said as I pulled up to her house, we sat in the car listening to the song, I never understood why that song but now I know I do, I guess since I was there for her when he left her. When the song ended she kissed me it was our first kiss. I couldn't believe it, after that we were inseparable. Then everything ended when he came back. She told me that she loved him more than anything, it broke my heart.

"Jacob!" my father cried out from the living room distracting my thoughts.

"Yeah" I shouted back as I placed the picture in my nightstand draw.

"Are you almost done packing" he said.

"Almost…….why?" I asked.

"Because you have a visitor who just pulled up…….and I know you don't want that person knowing about your plans" he said.

"Oh okay thanks for the heads up" I said as I closed my bag and hide it under my bed.

"Hey Jake" the voice sounded all too familiar to me.

"Hey Bella……what brings you here?" I asked without looking at her.

"My dad called me and told me you were leaving……..I just wanted to see for myself" she said as she crossed her arms and rested her back on my dresser.

"Your dad told you that" I said as I laid on my bed and flipped through the pages of my auto magazine.

"Yeah……I hope you're not leaving on my occasion" she said sadly.

"Nope, I'm going because I want to go" I said.

"Oh…..I guess I will see you when you come around for vacations" she said.

"Not even" I said.

"You're not coming by for holidays."

"Nope, I'm going to send for my dad"

"I don't know if this would make you feel better……..but I'm going to miss you"

"Same here" I said as I continued to flip through my pages.

"When you leaving……I would love to spend time with you before you go"

"In a few days…………..I don't think that would be a great Idea"

"Why not Jake, we use to have so much fun together"

"Because Bella, when I'm away from you I'm better. Our past hunts me" I said as I slammed my mag on the bed.

"What did you want me to do……he came back……my heart called out to him" she said.

"How about keep it……..it was my baby as well as yours" I said my anger felt like electricity over my body.

"We spoke about it Jacob" she said.

"Yeah but my opinion didn't count, you're so far up Edwards ass it isn't funny" I said.

"I'm not standing for this" she quickly stormed off. I overheard her stumble over her feet.

"Oh My God Bella…….Are you alright" I heard my father ask.

"No Billy…………your son just can't leave the past in the past" she said, just then I heard the front door slam.

"JACOB!" my father shouted.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"COME DOWN HERE NOW!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes and cracked my door.

"Yeah" I said.

"No……come here" he demanded. I walked into the living room

"What's going on Jake?" he asked.

"With what?" I asked.

"What happened with Bella?" he asked.

"Dad stop acting surprised, you know I still have a gauge" I said.

"Jacob…….son……..all that was for the better……you both were two young to even think of having a baby" he explained.

"That's the shit everybody says………but do they understand why she aborted my baby……..because the pale face son of a bitch showed up and she didn't want him to know that she wasn't a virgin" I exclaimed.

"Son……I know your pain…but…." But I cut him off.

"No one knows my pain…………..NO ONE!" I said. Walked back into my room and slammed my door.

"Jacob………I only pray that one day you will move on and let go of that pain" he said through the door. But I ignored him and placed my pillow over my face. I slowly shuffled through my blankets searching for the remote for my ihome. Once I found it I began to play Aint no sunshine by Bill Withers and raised the volume so loud that my bedroom wall's rattled a little. I must have fallen asleep because all I remember was waking up to my ihome turned off and it was dark outside. I looked around my room as if I was in a strange world for a minute or two before I realized I dozed off. I went to the Kitchen to find a note on the refrigerator.

_Hey Son, I went to Charlie's if I'm not home before nine there is some food in the frig to reheat._

_P.S. I turned off your music-magiga-athing because I couldn't take hearing that song on repeat._

I glance over that the microwave clock and it was 8:25, I didn't feel hungry so I sat down and turned on the T.V. I ran my fingers threw my hair; I really needed a cut before I left, Sam has a clipper machine I just let him do it, I mean what the hell it was free and he did a pretty good job, well one time he porously cut Paul's hair super short on one side and long on the other Sam refused to cut the other half so Paul was walking around with half his hair cut until it grew back….ahhhh that was the good old days, now Sam was married with twins a son named Elijah and a daughter named Emilia. He was a family man now, well I guess they all were in some ways, it was hard for us to have fun now we all were either working or taking care of family's. And so now it was my turn to find my true love and start something of myself, as long as I'm close to Bells I wouldn't be able to. My father knows some people out in Daytona Beach that owed him a favor or two, I already had an apartment and a job lined up for me, I wasn't really going to college I had to lie because I didn't want Bells to know, only the pack and my dad knew the truth.

My phone began to ring but it was all the way in my bedroom and I didn't feel like getting up, if it was important they could leave a message. I flipped through the channels bored out my ass when I saw the head lights of a car pulling up from the driveway, I pressed the info button on my Direct T.v. remote to see the time, it was 9:05 "hmmmm dad's home" I said to myself.

"Your such a loser" said Embry as he plopped on the sofa next to me.

"Oh it was you two ding bats" I said as I glanced over at Embry and Quil, Quil sat on my dad's Lazy boy and rested is feet on my coffee table.

"Really Jake…….the Discovery Channel" whined Embry.

"Chill man……they have great show's" defended Quil.

"Oh another bringing home baby fan" joked Embry.

"Oh shut up" said Quil as he throw one of the sofa pillow's at him. I just shook my head and giggled a little.

"So Jake how does it feel becoming a Nascar mechanic?" asked Quil.

"I guess it feels great" I said still keeping my eyes on the T.V.

"Dude you don't sound at all happy about this…….you're going to be Jeff Gordon mechanic" said Embry.

"Yeah…..I know" I said trying to ignore them.

"Oh come 'on Jake, are you still on that Bella chick" said Quil.

"It's really isn't any of your damn business" I said.

"Don't let her ruin this for you Jake, this is a new life for you" said Embry.

"My life would have been better if she and my baby were in it" I said by this time I was getting upset.

From my corner of my eye I could see them look at each other and shrug their shoulders. I know they were just looking out for me and I don't mean to be major asshole to them but I was still madly in love with Bella, and even though I show her that I can't forgive her I truly miss her and wanted her here with me for this huge opportunity in my life. I know she was happy so I just brush her off so that I wouldn't ruin it for her. I just need to find my soul mate and move on, and when my dad's friend gave me this chance I took it, it would get me out of here and really make something of myself. I was only 19 and had a great job, I just have to leave my past here and try not to look back.

"Do you think Sam is up at this time" I asked

"I think so, he stays up late…..well he has been doing that lately" said Quil.

"Oh cause I need a cut, you think he would cut it?" I asked.

"I don't know, let me text him" said Quil. A few minutes later he got a text back from Sam.

"He said sure, we just can't make too much noise the kids are sleeping" he said. We all got up and made our way to Sam's. When we got there Sam had the stool and his clipper's ready on the porch.

"Hey Sam" I said as I hugged him

"Hey man, Congrat's on the Job" he said. I sat on the stool and took off my shirt.

"Thanks man" I said

"What do you want?" he asked.

"He wants the Paul's" said Quil as he laughed. We all had a nick name for that haircut he gave Paul. I called it sunny side cut, Embry called it the Jekyll and hyde, and Quil just called it the Paul's.

"No way, just my regular" I said as I chuckle.

"I won't do that to him guys he needs to look good for his job…..when is your flight tomorrow?" asked Sam.

"At four in the afternoon" I said.


	2. Final Goodbye's

**_This is Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it._**

**_I don't own twilight _**

**_Theme song of this Chapter is: Torn By Letoya Luckett _**

"At four in the afternoon" I said.

"I'll try to swing by along with Emily and kids to see you off" he said, but I could hear his sadness, I know they were happy for me and at the same time they didn't want to see me go, but this is for the best, well I hope It was.

The Next day I woke up to All by myself by Eric Carmen playing in the living room, That normally meant he was drunk, He had that song on repeat when my sisters moved and I was hoping he didn't do that when I left. I didn't hear him come in last night; Charlie must have just dropped him off. But then I heard them both singing along to the song. I got up and walked to the living room to see Charlie on my sofa and my dad on his wheel chair, both of them holding a corona in their hands. The place smelled of alcohol.

"Okay guys, it's too early to be drinking" I said as I walked over to them.

"Shhhhhhh" my dad said with his finger on his lips. "Sing with me" he continued.

"No dad, now come 'on pass me that drink" I said.

"All by myself, don't want to live, alllll byyyy myyyyseeellfff" they both sang together.

"Dad, I'm leaving today, I don't want you drunk" I said.

"Who said I was drunk……..do I look drunk Charlie?" he asked.

"No…….you sure don't look it" he said.

I just shook my head and walked back into my room. As I closed my door they finally changed the song to wouldn't it be nice by the beach boys.

"Would they just give it a break" I said to myself. I got dress and brushed my teeth and walked back into the living room, they were still singing so I went into the kitchen and poured me some milk.

"You use to sing that song to me when we were kids" I jumped out my skin and turned around to see Bella sitting on my table.

"You use to sing me that song along with my girl by the…..Temptations…….I think that was there name" he said.

"I don't remember" I lied. I felt embarrassed; we use to do little concerts for each other.

"Yeah…..I remember he use to sing all those love songs to you" my father interrupted but went back to singing. Bella chuckled.

"They made me drive them here, they have been singing for hours" she said. I took a sip of my milk and sat next to her; she reached over and whipped the milk off my top lip. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome…….you seriously forgot about those days" she said.

"No…..I remember them" I said as I laughed. "You use to sing be my baby to me" I continued.

"Yeah……who sings that song I have to put it in my ipod" she said.

"The Ronettes "I said.

"What happened to us? We were once so close" she asked

"We became more then friends Bells, we ruined it for ourselves" I said.

"But it doesn't have to be like that, we can still be friends"

"No we can Bella……..Not after what happened" I said.

"Bella……Bella…….Bella…….I dedicated this song to your mom when she left me" said Charlie barely able to stand.

"Oh that's nice dad" she said trying to ignore him, she then glanced over at me.

"But what happened?" she asked.

It really, really, really annoyed me when she played these games. I gulped my last bit of milk and rubbed my forearm across my face to whip away the milk on my lip.

"Now you're just fucking with me" I said.

"OoOoOoOoOo Take good care of my baby" sang Charlie in the background. "Dad you should sit down before you hurt yourself" said Bella in a concerned tone. She then glanced at me.

"If you're talking about the abortion Jake I'm sorry, I have apologized to you so many time's" she said.

"Hey……..hey…………hey………hey……I'm the, the, the………cop here…..and I say I aint drunk……matter of fact…….pass me that……..that…..breath….oOoOoOo…..shit….i forgot the darn thing's name" Charlie said as he and my father burst into laughter. Hell I couldn't help but laugh too, they both were so drunk that my father couldn't even roll himself around; he just stood in one spot.

"Bella, it's more than that, it's the fact that we were great together, then once he showed up, you up and left me, then married him, you left me standing here wondering why" I explained.

"Jake, we were great together but I loved Edward from the start, and even though we had a great time I would find myself thinking of him, that wasn't fair to neither you nor him" she said.

Just then we heard a loud smashing sound, I looked over my shoulder to see Charlie on my coffee table, he was struggling to stand up. Bella rushed over to him and helped him up. She placed his arm over her shoulder as she tried to walk him to the car.

"Okay, I think it's time to go dad, before you break anymore of their things" she said

I walked over to my dad and snatched his beer bottle away from him.

"Heyyyyy, I was drinking that" he whined.

"Party is over" I said as I gave him a piece of bread. "Eat it, it will help you relieve your, drunkenness" I said.

"Do I have to" he whined like a child

"Yup" I said. I watched him eat the bread and placed him in bed. "Sleep it off" I said as I closed his bedroom door. I looked out the window and Charlie's car wasn't there, "Bella must have left then" I told myself. I sat down on my sofa; soon I would be leaving this place. I felt a slight fear, I never been anywhere else but here, I was going to be alone in a new state. Suddenly my door flew open.

"Get your ass up" joked Paul

"Oh hey guys" I said.

"Jakey is leaving us" said Emily.

"I will be back, I just need time away from this place" I said

"How long of a time?" asked Leah.

"I don't know, but all I know is I won't set foot hear until I know I'm ready" I said.

"Well we wish you luck" said Sam.

"Thanks guys" I said.

A few hours later I was at the airport, I gave everyone a hug and told them I love them, my father cried I was just happy he wasn't drunk anymore. I waved to them before I handed the flight attendant the ticket. As I walked into the hallway that leads to the plane I began to tear up. I didn't want to go so far from home as I thought I did, but I made his choice and now I have to make something of myself.


End file.
